


Laurent慶生賀文

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 2019 / 04 / 07 Laurent Bàn台北個人演唱會限定無料Laurent中心無CP向慶生文捏造生日=巡演末場的雲劇情。演出班底設定為台巡。人名以英文著稱。





	Laurent慶生賀文

　　To be or not to be,that is the question.

　　舞台上，Laurent Ban的微笑凝結在嘴邊，輕皺起眉頭，神情貌似有些困惑。  
　　他回頭望向四周，演員、舞者和樂手們都像是約定好一般突然消失個無影無蹤，連伴奏也停止了。

　　臺下一片安靜，他看著靠在字幕機前的衝台觀眾，尷尬地眨眨眼，在心底咒罵他那群不講義氣的同事。

　　這是什麼末場限定驚喜嗎？怎麼都沒有人和他通知？  
　　Laurent怒了努嘴，頓時有些委屈。  
　　今天可還是他生日呢！卻特別不順遂。

　　時間回到早上。

　　先是在飯店走廊遇到Solal和Yamin，被其無視；打Merwan的電話，想約人出去晃悠也被拒絕；現在就連路上抓到Noemie及Michele，要拉他倆去用早餐，也被這對小情侶用一種避之唯恐不及的模樣快速塘塞過去。

　　看著兩人逐漸遠去的身影，Laurent歪了歪頭，是自己的錯覺？怎麼大家今天特別不想搭理他的樣子。

　　直到下午，他實在沒什麼地方好逛了，決定提早去演出會場的後台繞繞時，這才確信了自己預感的真偽。

　　遠遠地，Nuno本還在和一小票粉絲簽名互動呢，一聽到有人高喊著Lolo、Lolo的，便趕忙接過手邊的禮物回到場內，連聲招呼也沒打。  
　　Laurent無奈地收回剛要舉起的右手，旋即露出笑容迎接和他祝賀生日的女孩們。

　　演出開始前一個小時，這種情況變本加厲。  
　　「Laurent Ban？Laurent Ban是誰？」  
　　「Laurent？誰？——對了、Flo還沒到嗎？我們該開始給他上妝了。」  
　　「Flo呢？Flo——表演快開始了耶！」  
　　「借個過！借個過！噢、Salieri的戲服原來在你這呀！找好久了，謝啦。」

　　Laurent杵在一群忙碌地工作人員中間，顯得特別無助，他看著那件被服裝師抽走的戲服，不大確定該走上前搶回來，還是待會就這樣裸著上身登場。  
　　和他共用同張桌子的Michele望著手足無措的第二男主角，有些抱歉地苦笑，但又在瞥見其他人警示的目光後趕忙低頭假裝忙碌。  
　　「我、我去打給Flo看他來了沒——」  
　　金髮男人胡謅了句，抓著眼線筆和梳子就跑去舞者群的休息室避難了。

　　Laurent不得不想，這或許是一場別出心裁的慶生派對鋪成——他也只能這麼對自己解釋——但這未免太壞了吧！

　　把玩著手機，不甘寂寞的男人忍不住撥通妻子的電話，幼稚地試圖跨洋尋求慰藉，卻也只收穫一遍又一遍無人接聽的通知。

　　Laurent沮喪地嘆了口氣，連Instagram也不想滑了，用力拍拍面頰強制打起精神，準備接下來的演出。

　　慶幸的是他還是從櫥櫃間找到了備用戲服。  
　　表演一如既往的順利。因為是末場的緣故，眾人多半有些歡脫。Michele飾演的Mozart朝他拋飛吻時，Laurent還有些開心的，沒想到音樂神才卻逕自往他身後的Rosenberg走去，惹得全場哈哈大笑。  
　　被冷落的宮廷樂長只好插腰挑眉，用英文低喃了聲「Well、well、well……」後半參雜點個人情緒地哼氣撇頭，再次逗樂台下觀眾。

　　謝幕時，按照慣例演員們會在所有人敬禮完後，由Laurent起頭唱起Salieri的L'assasymphonie。而這回才正要唱到副歌呢，會場燈光竟然在此起彼落的驚呼聲中一暗，當再度亮起時，僅剩Laurent滿頭問號地留在原地，面對一片空曠的舞台。

　　「……哇、這可有些尷尬對吧？」  
　　男人乾巴巴地試圖開個玩笑，在猶豫著該自己起頭續唱亦或是跟著退場時，兩道稚嫩的童音接過旋律，奶聲奶氣地唱起生日快樂歌。

　　Laurent猛地回頭望，本該待在巴黎的Chiara引著他那兩個男孩朝舞台中間走去。

　　男人頓時就失去語言能力了。  
　　孩子們一個披著Salieri的黑色外套，一個披著Mozart脫下來的紅色外套大喊著「Papa！」朝他奔來，撲了個滿懷。  
　　Laurent雙眸發澀，鼓著腮幫子直視笑得溫柔的妻子，才正要開口說些什麼，一大塊奶油蛋糕便朝他臉上招呼過去了。

　　「咦——？」

　　孩子們正在尖叫跟大笑，小小的雙手抓緊父親的腿不讓其逃脫。Laurent大概是全場唯一沒跟上進度的人了，他慌亂地用雙手抹去奶油，只見其他演員和舞者都圍繞在他身邊，笑呵呵地唱著祝賀歌、朝他扔蛋糕塊。

　　「……天…這是誰的主意？」

　　半晌語塞。望著眼眶紅通通，看起來快哭出來的Laurent，為首的Mikele趕忙指向Merwan、Merwan立刻瞪著Solal、Solal急忙將Yamin推到前頭。

　　還頂著Rosenberg浮誇妝容的Yamin聳了聳肩，彎腰用高聳的假髮敲了壽星的腦門。

　　「生日快樂啦！兄弟。」

　　Laurent現在的心情可複雜極了。  
　　最後頂著整身奶油，強行抹了所有人一臉這才解氣。

　　這大概是有史以來最混亂的安可曲時間。

　　只見Salieri抱著小小Mozart及小小Salieri，邊高唱著Tatoue-Moi，邊追逐成年Mozart，試圖將油膩膩的嘴貼到後者臉上。

　　Chiara在一旁大笑，和著其他已經遭殃的舞者、演員們朝台下互動唱歌。

　　今晚的一切都很好。  
　　Laurent朝台下揮手離去時，將臉埋進了Gabriel的小肩膀中。  
　　「Papa，怎麼了嗎？」兩個孩子拍了拍父親亂糟糟的後腦勺問。男人搖頭，只有站在一旁的Chiara知道他那心思纖細的丈夫還是哭了。

　　「生日快樂。」  
　　女子笑盈盈地說。用力擁抱壽星及他倆的孩子。

　　END

　　【後續一】  
　　「哈啾——！」  
　　人在巴黎的Florent不知怎地，覺得今天的鼻子特別癢，像是總有人提到他似的。  
　　擱在錄音室桌上的手機，上頭還開著張Solal上傳的黏糊糊劇組末場大合照。

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 梗來自前幾年法札劇組們拍了一支慶生影片給老航，眾人不約而同的裝不認識，記得是Mavea吧，還說了「老航？誰？對了Flo我愛你呦」真的是很壞了XD  
> Lolo能來開Con真的超開心的，希望他能常來台灣QQ（合掌膜拜禱告）祝福他幸福快樂，退休後可以當個愉快的捕龍蝦漁夫XDD


End file.
